First Time
by NeverlandHeart
Summary: It's not Stiles's first time, and it's definitely not Lydia's either, so why is she coming up with every excuse to not sleep with him? Or, in which Lydia is ashamed of her body and Stiles shows her why she shouldn't be. Stydia and Scalia.


**A/N: I was missing Stydia lately, so I decided to write some. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"I don't think Lydia finds me sexually attractive."

That random comment at an otherwise silent table made Scott cough on his piece of pizza and had Malia choking on her water. Scott gently rubbed her back until her coughing subsided before looking at his best friend with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, what?"

Stiles took in a breath. "I said, I don't think-"

Malia immediately put her hands over her ears. "Dude, super senses, we heard you. Even I can take the social cue that by 'what', Scott wasn't asking you to repeat yourself, it was a 'what the hell made you bring that up?' Kind of what." At that, Scott flashed her a small, special type of smile he had just for her.

"...Oh." With that, he picked up a slice of pizza, making sure it was the piece farthest from the one Scott had ordered, he didn't want his pepperoni getting contaminated by that pineapple abomination, as he had put it. When he noticed the two of them staring at him, he made a confused face. "What?"

Scott scrunched up his face the slightest bit. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Both Malia and Stiles rolled their eyes at that. "You can't just say something like that and then pretend you didn't!"

Malia nodded in agreement. "My appetite is officially ruined anyway so you might as well finish."

Stiles sighed and put the slice of pizza on his plate, rubbing his hands off on his jeans. "Okay, so like, we've been officially together for almost five months, and I swear to god if either of you correct me for the tenth time I will not hesitate to shave your eyebrows off because yes the kiss counted but our first official date wasn't until a few weeks later. Anyways, we've been together for a while now but we haven't.." He waved his around. "You know."

"Had sex?" Malia questioned bluntly.

Stiles nodded. "Yea. And I don't understand why. Lydia has had a lot of sex," Quickly adding in, "Which totally isn't a bad thing!" When the two supernaturals gave him a look. "I'm just, like, scared she's not attracted to me in that way or that I'm screwing something up."

Malia scoffed. "That'd be cute if you didn't sound so paranoid." Scott shot his girlfriend a look and she gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Stiles shook his head. "No you're right, I do sound paranoid."

Though Scott looked uncomfortable with the topic of his best friends sex life, he continued on. "Have you..gotten close?"

Stiles sighed and leaned back against his chair. "Yes. A lot of times. But whenever I try to go past kissing, she makes up some sort of excuse to stop. At first I believed her but then they started getting a little obvious."

Before he could keep going, Malia interrupted. "Wait, it's been months and all you've done is kissed?" When Stiles gave her a nod she muttered a quiet, "Yikes."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Scott asked.

"No."

At that, both of them gave him looks of astonishment. "Dude."

Stiles held up his hands defensively. "I know, I know. I'm just nervous that she'll dump me or something."

When Scott let out a laugh Stiles glared at him. "What's so funny?"

Scott gave him a soft smile. "You forget, me and Malia can sense stuff, pheromones and all that. Lydia is like, super in love you."

Malia nodded in agreement. "Her love for you literally opened a portal. I know I don't know a whole lot about relationships but this isn't going to be solved by the two of you ignoring the problem. If there is one, that is.

Scott flashed her a proud smile, causing her to blush the tiniest bit. "Malia's right, you won't know until you talk to her."

Stiles groaned dramatically and sank further down into his chair. "Yea, you're both right. I'll talk to her when she gets in tomorrow. Now, pass me a slice of pizza that hasn't been contaminated by fruit."

* * *

Stiles relished in the soft moans that Lydia made as his mouth made its way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. "Holy fuck I missed you." All Lydia could do was nod in response, not trusting her voice in that moment. In all honesty, Stiles felt like he could die a happy man right then and there because this was perfect, everything was perfect.

Until it wasn't. When his hand began to slide under her shirt, gently touching the side of her bra clad breast she pulled away and moved back slightly, away from his touch. "Can we not? I'm really jet lagged and I-"

It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Do you want to break up with me?"

She gaped at him, obviously having been caught by surprise. "I..what?"

He groaned and stood up off of his bed, beginning to pace the floor. "I swear I'm not trying to pressure you. Like, at all. It's just that we've been together almost five months and we haven't done anything beyond kissing and I know I'm no prize and that you've probably had better and that I'm probably acting like a pig who's only interest is in sex but I promise-"

He was cut off by her grabbing his hand. "Stiles, that's not-"

"No, no it's okay, I get it. I seriously get it. If you want to end this then I'm not going to force you to stay with me but Lyds I love you so much and I-"

"Stiles, stop!" He did, and she carried on. Taking in a deep breath, she looked down at the floor. "I don't want to break up with you, Stiles, and I do want to have sex with you, trust me, I do, but.." All of a sudden she sounded ashamed and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Oh.

Oh, shit.

"Lydia please don't cry, I'm so sorry I'm just a paranoid idiot because I know I don't deserve you and I guess a part of me is waiting for you to realize that too and I just..fuck, I'm sorry." He knelt down in front of her and gently wiped the single tear away.

"Stiles, I love you, so much, but I just..I.." another tear fell from her eyes and she looked away from him but he wasn't going to let her shut him out so he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"Lydia, talk to me." It came out as a plea and suddenly, while looking in his eyes, she felt like the biggest idiot in the world for making him feel like this, for not being honest with him.

"I'm nervous. Really nervous."

He blinked at her. "Wait, what? Why?"

Lydia stood up and turned her back to him. "If I ask you something, will you be honest?"

"Always." He swore.

"How many times have you imagined seeing me naked? Including when we were just friends."

He swallowed nervously. What could he say? He's had feelings for her since the third grade. "A lot."

She nodded, expecting that answer. "And how many times have you imagined us having sex?"

He shifted his weight back and forth guiltily. "Also a lot." Biting his lip, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Is that what this is about? Because Lydia I'd never want to make you uncomfortable."

She took in a shaky breath and finally turned to face him. "Stiles, I.."

She trailed off and he watched her, patiently waiting for her to continue. "I don't know what you've pictured, Stiles. But I'm different now. My body isn't perfect like it used to be, I've got scars..lots of ugly scars. Why do you think I dress differently? Why I don't put my hair up as often as I used to? I know you can feel the scar on the side of my head when you kiss me, and I can feel you tense up every time you do. And I know it's petty, that I've changed, but I guess there's still a piece of fifteen year old me who only cared about appearances still in my head and I just.." She sunk down onto his bed. "I feel ugly, Stiles. And I don't want to disappoint you."

It takes him a few minutes to respond because this is the last thing he had been expecting. "Oh, Lyds.." He kneels down in front of her and takes her hands in his. "First off Lydia, I tense up when I feel it because I can't even imagine how much pain you went through while they had you in Eichen, how terrible it must've been, the PTSD you got from it. I don't tense up because I think it's ugly." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Secondly, you could never disappoint me, not in a million years. I've got scars too, Lydia. And yours don't make you ugly Lydia, if anything they make you more beautiful. I didn't develop feelings for you because you're gorgeous, though, that's definitely a bonus. I fell in love with you because of how incredibly smart you, how determined you are, how strong you are, I fell in love with every part of you and I fell in love which each scar, too." He reached up to caress her cheek. "Do you trust me?"

It's a whisper, but he hears her. "Always."

He moves his hands slowly to the edges of her shirt, looking up at her, giving her the chance to tell him to stop. When she doesn't, he gently pulls it off. He can see her entire body tense up so he rubs her sides until he feels her relax. He ignores the fact that this is Lydia without a shirt on, because right now sex is the last thing on his mind. He stands so he's almost towering over her. He moves his hand from her cheek to her neck, where there are very faint claw marks from Sebastian. "These scars, these specific ones, remind me that I'm dating a badass banshee who can kick literally anyone's ass using only her voice. I mean, you also took down what, six armed guards when we rescued Jackson?"

"Eight." She corrects him, her voice still quiet.

He smiles slightly. "Eight armed guards. And Scott and Malia told me all about how you saved their lives when you destroyed that bulletproof solid steel door."

"It could stop bullets, but it couldn't stop a banshee." She states, remembering the words Chris Argent told her that day.

He smiles proudly at her. "Nothing can stop you, Lydia. Speaking of.." He moves his hand down to her right side, where the scar from Tracy's tail is. "This scar reminds me of how selfless you are. You were the one bleeding out on the floor but you were more worried about everybody around you. And you may not have super healing but you bounced back so fast I'm surprised you don't." Noticing how much more relaxed she felt, he took it a step further and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs before removing them completely. "And this," He touched her hip, where the bullet scar she received from the hunters was. "This reminds me of how brave you are. You saved everyone's lives that day Lydia, and even though you got hurt, that didn't stop you from fighting back." He moved his hands back to her cheeks to pull her in for a quick but sweet kiss. "Your scars aren't ugly Lydia, they're reminders of all the things that make you beautiful."

She stared at him in awe for a few moments before laying back on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled him down into a kiss that left them both breathless, pulling his shirt off after. "I love you, so much."

He played with the ends of her hair. "I love you more." When she started to take his jeans off he stopped her. "Are you sure? We don't have too." Even though he really, really wanted to.

She gave him a smile, a real Lydia Martin smile. "I'm sure." He kicked off his jeans while she removed her bra, leaving them both in only their underwear.

He reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a condom. He trailed kisses down her thigh as he slid her panties down her legs, nipping her here and there. After he removed his boxers and rolled the condom on, she stopped him for only a second. "I love your scars too, you know."

He grinned down at her. "Even though I'm missing a toe?"

She let out a small laugh and nodded, grabbing him and pulling him closer. "Even though you're missing a toe."

* * *

Malia groaned at the sound of Scott's phone ringing. "Let me guess. Stiles." Scott checked the caller ID before nodding at the werecoyote and pressing accept.

"Everything alright?" He questioned, voice groggy but alert at the same time. After a few seconds he made a face. "Stop! I love you but I don't need to hear about you and Lydia's sex life, no matter how mind blowing it is." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, okay, goodnight Stiles." He hung up before his best friend could say another word.

Malia chuckled slightly. "I'm guessing their talk went well?"

He stuck his tongue out. "Incredibly well, apparently. Mind blowing."

Malia hummed in response. "Speaking of mind blowing..." She trailed off and Scott beamed at her, pulling her into his lap.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
